I'm So Sorry Amita
by Wenwalke
Summary: When Charlie takes an NSA assignment he doesn't realize how much it will jeopardize his whole family.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When Charlie takes an NSA assignment he doesn't realize how much it will jeopardize his whole family.

**A/N: **This story continues on from my story Coming Home but you don't have to read that story to understand this one. I'd like to thanks June for the encouragement and the help to beta this.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters they belong to CBS. I do own all six season on DVD though, and yes I still like to watch them.

**I'm So Sorry Amita by wenwalke**

**Chapter One**

"Amita! Amita! Where are you?" Charlie called as he walked into the Craftsman. He throw his keys on the table in the entrance as he removed his laptop bag from his shoulder and sat it on the floor. Looking around, he couldn't see Amita anywhere in the living or dining rooms. He'd expected to find her in the dining room working on her laptop, but while the laptop was sitting on the table, there was no Amita. When he'd called to tell her he was on his way home from CalSci, she'd told him she was researching her latest paper on the internet.

Maybe she got tired he thought, so he headed into the downstairs guestroom that had temporarily become their bedroom hoping to find Amita resting. The doctor stressed that she not use the stairs too much during her last month of pregnancy, so they'd moved downstairs.

Charlie started to feel the first tendrils of worry when he didn't see Amita in the bedroom. Turning, he ran up the stairs thinking that maybe she had decided to check on the nursery they'd set up. But there was no sign of her there or in the upstairs bedroom either. Where are you? Charlie thought and a feeling of panic worked its way into his mind.

Charlie raced back downstairs and out into the garden. He knew Alan was away until the next day and that Amita couldn't be visiting him in the guesthouse, but he needed to make sure anyway. Ever since the plane hijacking six months ago, he worried about her constantly. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn't help himself. She had to be here somewhere as her car was still in the driveway.

The door to the guesthouse was locked, but as Charlie pulled out his cell phone, he turned around and saw Amita sitting on the bench by the Koi pond. With a sigh of relief he pushed his cell back into his pocket and walked over to join her.

Charlie sat down by Amita and reached for her hand, needing the contact to calm him down. He knew she'd seen the panic still evident in his eyes. "Charlie, you have to stop worrying about me so much. I'm fine. Nothing is going to happen to me." She gently squeezed his hand. "The hijacking was a long time ago. You have to let it go."

"I know Amita, when the baby's born, then I'll let it go. I promise." Charlie realized it was a beautiful warm and sunny day so he should have known that he'd find Amita out in the garden. He had to get past this irrational fear. Therapy had been helping, but he could not seem to get past the thought that he'd lost her and Don when the terrorist had opened fire on the plane.

"Well then it's a good job I'm due in three weeks," Amita laughed. "Come on, let's go in and I'll make you a tea." Amita kept hold of Charlie's hand as she pushed herself up and they headed back inside the house.

Charlie watched as Amita put the cups on the table and made a soothing Camomile tea, which he realized was intended to calm him down. They sat side by side, their shoulders touching and Charlie found that that small amount of contact went more towards calming him than the tea. Just as they finished Charlie's cell phone rang. Looking at 'restricted number' on the display, he frowned.

"Charles Eppes." Listening for a few seconds, his frown increased. "No, I can't help right now, my wife is due to have a baby soon. I can't possibly leave. No. Meeting with me is not going to change my mind." Charlie ran his hand through his hair letting out a resigned sigh, and added, "yes, okay. Be here within the next hour and I'll give you a few minutes."

Amita had taken the tea things and put them in the sink while Charlie was on the phone. As he hung up, he shook his head. "That was Agent Farmer from the NSA. They want me to help them with some problem. He was very insistent and would not take no for an answer."

Amita rinsed the cups and drying her hands, she said, "Charlie, you should hear what he has to say. It could be something small that wouldn't take too much time." Amita turned and looked at Charlie. "Maybe it will stop you worrying about me." Leaning down she kissed his cheek.

"I've worked cases with Don over the last few months and that hasn't helped," Charlie said with a smile. He stood and pulled Amita into his arms, then kissed her.

"No, but maybe this will be different. You can at least listen to them and then decide." Amita said with a smile of her own, as she leaned further into his embrace.

"Alright Amita, I'll listen to them. But that's all." With that, Charlie released her, turned and walked into the living room to retrieve his laptop bag and set his computer up on the dining table next to Amita's.

Amita had just come out of the kitchen when the doorbell rang and she opened the door. There were two agents standing there. They looked a little uncomfortable when they saw just how pregnant she was.

The first agent cleared his throat and said, "I'm Agent Farmer. We have an appointment with Professor Eppes."

"Yes, come on in. Charlie, the agents are here," Amita called as they entered the house. Charlie got up from the table and walked over to them.

"Nice to see you again Professor Eppes. This is Agent Wills. Is there somewhere we can go and talk?" Agent Farmer was still looking a little uncomfortable and glanced again at Amita. Good, Charlie thought on seeing this, maybe you'll think twice before insisting I help.

"We can talk in here," said Charlie. He led the agents into the dining room and sat back down in front of his laptop. He watched as Amita went into the bedroom to give them some privacy. He hoped she was going to lie down on the bed and rest.

Damn it, Charlie thought a few minutes later after listening to the agents. "Excuse me, I need to go talk to my wife." He abruptly left them where they sat. He found Amita sleeping in the bedroom with papers spread all around her. She'd obviously been reading and fallen asleep.

Charlie gently woke her, hating to do so, but knowing they needed to talk.

"Amita, this assignment. It's a matter of national security." Charlie took a seat beside Amita on the bed and continued, "I don't want to take it, but I feel I have to."

"If it's a matter of national security, then of course you have to take the assignment Charlie," Amita said sitting up. His eyes searched her face for any sign she didn't really want him to take on this job, but all he saw was love and acceptance.

"The thing is, Amita," Charlie said tentatively, "I'll be required to leave for two weeks. What if you have the baby early? I don't know if I'll be able to get back in time." This was his real problem. As important as this assignment was, he had to be here when the baby was born.

Amita reached out and took Charlie's hand then looked into his eyes and smiled. "The doctor doesn't think I'll be early and you'll be back in time Charlie. I know there's no way you'd miss the birth of our child."

"You're right, and I'll call you every day. I promise," Charlie said as he stood up still holding Amita's hand.

"Then it's settled. When do you have to leave?" said Amita swinging her legs off the bed and standing with Charlie's help.

"I'm not sure. Come with me and we'll find out." Charlie put his arm around Amita's waist and led her out to the dining room.

The two NSA agents were just leaving as Don and Robin arrived at the house. They nodded but did not speak as they left. Don closed the door, then looked over at Charlie and Amita who were still sitting at the dining room table. Charlie had seen the look on Don's face and thought, wait for it. Seeing two men who looked like agents would immediately set off alarm bells in Don's head.

"What's going on Charlie? Who were those two men?" Don asked as he followed Robin.

Knowing he'd have to tell Don anyway, Charlie stood and gave Robin a light kiss on the cheek then replied to Don. "They were NSA agents Don. They were here to ask me to help with an urgent matter of national security."

"I'm sure you told them no, right Charlie? You can't possible take on an assignment this late in Amita's pregnancy." Don bent down to kiss Amita.

Why does he always do that, Charlie thought? Why does he think that being my big brother entitles him to tell me what I can and can not do? So, with a note of frustration in his voice Charlie replied, "actually Don I told them I would go. It's a very important assignment." Looking at Amita, Charlie smiled.

"Go? The assignment is not in LA, Charlie? How long is this assignment? I'm surprised you would even consider going anywhere with Amita so close to her term."

Before Charlie could answer, Amita spoke for him. "Don, it's only for two weeks and I'm not due for three. Charlie will be back before I have the baby."

Don looked from Amita to Charlie. He seamed to realize they'd both agreed to this and he wouldn't be able to change their minds. "Okay, but I still think you shouldn't go."

Charlie was relieved that Don had been swayed by Amita. He'd not been looking forward to having an argument with his brother.

"When do you leave Charlie?" Robin asked as she moved closer to Don, putting her arm around his waist. Charlie could actually see the tension leave Don's body as Robin smiled up at him.

"Tomorrow morning. I'll have time to pick dad up from the airport and then leave. There's a car coming to pick me up." He smiled at Robin and Don. The sight of them hugging like that always made him feel good. Ever since their wedding, Don seemed so much happier.

"Then I think we should tell you our news now," Robin said. "We were going to leave it until Alan was back, but I don't think it can wait for two more weeks." Robin looked at Don, who nodded. "I'm pregnant. Almost three months."

Charlie jumped up and hugged Robin. "That's great Robin." He clasped Don's hand then pulled him in for a hug as well.

Amita was slower to rise, but she too gave Robin a hug. "I'm so happy for you Robin. Congratulations Don, you'll make a great dad," she said as she gave him a hug as well.

"Well, now that's out of the way. What's for dinner Charlie? I'm starving," Don said as he ruffled Charlie's hair on his way to the kitchen.

Charlie grinned and followed Don. He saw Amita and Robin smile as they listened to the brotherly banter. "We'll have to order in I'm afraid. The NSA agents kept us busy all afternoon. I'll get the takeout menus," Charlie said as he opened the kitchen door.

"What! I come here expecting a home cooked meal and get takeout? What's the world coming to?" laughed Don.

As the kitchen door closed, Charlie glanced back and saw Amita and Robin with their heads together, probably to talk about babies.

Charlie knew that Alan wouldn't be pleased when he told him he was leaving for two weeks, and he was right. "Charlie, Amita needs you here now. How can you leave?"

"Dad. I went through this with Don last night. I'll be back before the baby's born, and this assignment is important." Charlie set down Alan's suitcase then looked around his dad's home. It still surprised him that the old garage looked so good now that it had been fixed up and turned into a "man cave".

Alan sighed, "I'm sure Don told you not to go, but I know that you'll make your own decision. Is Amita okay with you going?"

"Yes dad, Amita is fine with me going. Why don't you come over for tea and you can ask her yourself. I have to leave in a few minutes." Charlie turned and left the guesthouse.

"I'll be right there," Alan called after him.

The car sent to pick up Charlie arrived shortly after they'd sat down to drink their tea. Charlie answered the door. "Are you ready to go Professor Eppes?" Agent Farmer asked.

"Yes. If you'll take my bag I'll just be a minute." Charlie walked back to Amita as Agent Farmer picked up the bag and went out to the car. He found leaving a lot harder than he'd thought it would be.

Amita slowly stood up, hugged, then kissed Charlie. "Make sure you call me every day. I love you Charlie."

"I'll call. I promise. I love you too," Charlie said as he reluctantly released Amita. "See you in two weeks dad." With a wave, Charlie headed to the door picking up his laptop bag on the way.

"Bye son," Alan said as he followed him to the door. Charlie saw his dad wave as he got into the car and was driven away. Looking back through the car window, he thought two weeks wasn't that long. It would go quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter is a little shorter but more intense. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome.

**Chapter Two**

Charlie found himself back before the end of two weeks. He'd called every day, but on the tenth day he told Amita that he'd be returning the next morning. When Charlie came through the door with Agent Farmer, he saw both Amita and Alan sitting in the living room waiting for him.

"My God Charlie, what happened?" Alan gasped.

"I'm alright dad." Charlie went immediately to Amita who paled noticeable at the sight of him. "I'm fine," he said kneeling down by her side. "It looks worse than it is."

Amita ran her fingers over the butterfly bandages holding a cut closed on Charlie's forehead. She also saw the bruise along his right cheekbone. "I was pushed down and banged my face."

Charlie saw Alan walk up to Agent Farmer, who looked at him nervously. "I want to know what really happened. I'm sure it's more than Charlie is saying." Charlie looked on figuring he'd let the agent explain.

"There was a small incident at the safe house. Someone leaked the location to the people we were after and they came looking for us." Agent Farmer looked more uncomfortable still. "Agent Wills pushed Charlie down as they entered the house, that's all. As you can see, he's fine Mr. Eppes."

Then Alan asked the question Charlie had hoped he wouldn't. "Agent Wills? Is he fine too?"

Charlie decided it was time he intervened. "Dad, stop interrogating Agent Farmer. He has somewhere else he needs to be." Charlie shook the agent's hand and led him to the door. "Thank you for bringing me home and thank Agent Wills for me when you see him."

"Right Charlie." With that the agent left closing the door behind him.

Charlie saw Alan look at him as if he knew both men were hiding something. Alan spoke to Amita, "I'll go make tea for you. I think you should give your wife another hug after frightening her," he said to Charlie.

Charlie walked over to Amita. He knew his dad was more than likely on the kitchen phone calling Don. Alan had let things go too easily. Charlie sat down next to Amita and pulled her close. She said nothing but he could see tears on her cheeks. "It's okay Amita. I'm fine."

"I know Charlie, but I was so scared when I saw your face. What if I'd lost you?" Amita's arms were around Charlie and she was pulling him even closer.

When Alan came back in with the tea things, Charlie and Amita were still holding each other. Alan put the tray on the table and said cheerily, "Tea's ready. Let's all relax and enjoy a cup."

They'd just finished their tea, when Don burst through the front door. Colby was right behind him looking as grim as Don.

Don stared at Charlie's face, then turned and walked back towards Colby. I'm in for it now Charlie thought. When he reached the door, Don turned back and spoke, "Charlie, come outside for a minute please." Without giving Charlie time to reply, Don left, Colby right behind him.

With a shake of his head and a sigh, Charlie got up and followed Don outside. He'd known when his dad hadn't spoken about the incident, Alan had called Don and Charlie expected him to show up. As he exited the house, he found both agents waiting for him on the steps.

Don spoke just as Charlie closed the door. "Okay Charlie, I want to know what happened. Dad gave me your sanitized version. Now let's have the full version. Don't try to minimize it, I've already checked. I know Agent Wills is in the hospital with a bullet wound." Don walked right up to Charlie as he spoke, invading his personal space. Colby remained were he was.

Looking first at Colby, then at Don, Charlie sighed. He knew he'd have to tell Don the truth. "Not that it's any of your business Don. Agent Wills was shot when he pushed me down as the house was stormed. I'm fine, okay. The NSA kept me safe and returned me home now that the assignment is compromised. What else do you want me to say? You know I can't tell you about the assignment." Charlie was hoping that Don would drop this, but he knew how over protective Don could be. So he wasn't surprised when he didn't.

"No, but tell me if they caught the people who did this." Charlie saw Don watch his face and see the answer he'd needed there. "They didn't, did they?"

Charlie walked past Don and sat down on the steps. He really didn't want to do this right now. "Two of the men were killed when they attacked the house." Charlie knew he'd have to tell Don everything or he'd never leave. So he continued, "there were two other men that managed to escape. The NSA are still hunting them."

Colby sat down next to Charlie and spoke for the first time. "What are the NSA doing to keep you safe Charlie? I don't see any agents here?"

"I don't need protection Colby. No one knew who I was except the two agents."

Charlie felt Don sit down on the other side of him as Don ran his hand over his face and sighed, "I don't like it Charlie. They should have assigned agents to you until the other two men are caught."

Charlie watched as Don jumped up and started to pace. "Dad said there was a leak within the NSA. What if that person knew who you were and leaked that information as well? I think I'll have a talk with Agent Farmer and find out exactly what's going on."

Charlie had just opened his mouth to tell Don to back off, he could handle this himself, when he saw a black SUV come speeding around the corner. Both passenger windows were down with semi-automatics sticking out of them. As they drew level with the house they opened fire.

|TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Enjoy Chapter 3.

**Chapter Three**

Don and Colby must have spotted the guns at the same time. Charlie saw Don dive towards him, but Colby was closer and Charlie felt him pull him down off the step.

The sound of gun fire seemed to go on for hours, but Charlie knew it could only have been a few seconds as the SUV sped past. He flashed back to the previous day when Agent Wills had pushed him down and returned fire. The shooting then had lasted minutes not seconds. But this time Charlie realized there was a difference. No one had returned fire as the vehicle sped away.

Charlie was pinned on the ground against the bottom step with Colby lying half on top of him. He could just make out Don on the first step. Neither were moving.

Sick with worry, Charlie pushed at Colby to move him off. It was then he realized that he had a burning pain in his left arm. As he managed to roll Colby over, Charlie saw he was unconscious and there was blood on the front of his shirt.

Charlie turned to look at Don who was still lying on the step but trying to sit up. He could see his brother was breathing hard and there was pain etched on his face. He helped Don up and looked for a wound, just as Don grabbed his left side and doubled over in agony.

Charlie was feeling remarkably calm. A few years ago something like this would have sent him into a panic. "Don, lie down until help arrives."

"No, I'm good. You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just my arm." By now Charlie had moved over to Colby and was applying pressure to his shoulder. The blood pool beneath Colby was getting larger and Charlie was worried, especially as Colby still showed no signs of waking.

Don was now on his phone and Charlie could hear him talking to Liz, telling her what had happened.

Sirens were playing in the background and getting closer. Charlie felt relieved that help was almost at hand and looked up to tell Don. But his breath and heart stopped as he caught sight of the front of the Craftsman. There were bullet holes from one end to the other.

Don had been looking at him and saw the sudden heart stopping fear that Charlie knew must have shown on his face.

"What is it Charlie?" Don asked has he turned slowly to look at the house. "Oh no! Charlie, get in there, check on dad and Amita. I'll look after Colby." Don moved to take Charlie's place.

Charlie jumped to his feet and raced up the steps. This couldn't be happening. He shouldered his way in through the door hardly daring to breathe, afraid of what he'd find.

The inside of the house was like a war zone. Everything along the walls was shot to hell. Charlie knew that Amita and his dad had been in the dining room when he'd gone outside. Now he hoped they'd moved to the kitchen, but as he ran into the dining room he knew they hadn't.

He saw Alan first, lying on the floor in the doorway between the kitchen and dining rooms. There was a pool of blood spreading around him. But it was Amita that caught his attention the most. She was still sitting at the table and looked like she had just laid her head down for a nap, but Charlie could see the blood spreading on the side of the white blouse she was wearing.

Charlie ran over and fell to his knees beside Amita. Taking her in his arms he lowered her to the floor, cradling her against him. As he applied pressure to her side, he could feel the tears start to fall. "I'm so sorry, Amita. Please forgive me," he whispered. This was all his fault. Everyone was hurt because of him.

"Charlie?" The voice was so soft Charlie at first thought he was dreaming it. He'd had his eyes closed as he rocked Amita.

"Amita? Don't talk. Help will be here soon. I can hear them outside." The sirens he'd heard earlier had stopped outside now. This was good, help would soon be here.

"Charlie. You have to save the baby. It's alive, I felt it kick." Amita's voice was still very soft.

"You're both going to be fine Amita. Everything is going to be fine," Charlie whispered.

"No Charlie! Promise me. If it comes down to the baby or me, you have to save the baby." Amita's breathing was becoming laboured as she tried to make Charlie understand.

Charlie was lost. "Amita. Don't ask me to choose between you and the baby. I can't do that. You'll both be fine. Don't give up. Fight."

But Amita seemed to be losing the battle now. She couldn't draw in enough air, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Help me!" Charlie screamed. He knew help was outside and they needed to be in here now. "Amita stay with me. Please Amita, you have to stay with me. I can't do this without you," Charlie sobbed, and suddenly there were EMTs and police everywhere.

Amita was pulled from his arms by two EMTs who immediately went to work on her. Charlie could only sit back and watch as they placed an oxygen mask over her face, then worked to stabilize her for transport.

As Amita was loaded onto a gurney and wheeled out, Charlie realized that the same process was taking place by the kitchen door.

Dad! Charlie immediately felt more guilt well up inside him. He hadn't even thought about his dad, he was so focused on Amita.

Trying to push himself to his feet to follow Amita out of the house, Charlie found he couldn't. He felt dizzy as grey started to creep in around the edges of his vision and his arm hurt more than he remembered. Guilt weighed heavily on his mind. He 'd caused all this. Everyone he cared about had been shot here today. It was his fault. Colby and his dad could be dead for all he knew. Don was hurt bad from what he'd seen. And Amita? What would he do if she died? He couldn't handle it anymore. So he let the grey push in and turn to black as he slumped to the floor unconscious.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Now we need to find out if everyone survived.

**Chapter Four**

Charlie awoke in the treatment room of the ER. He jerked upright as memory came flooding back to him. "Amita!" he gasped.

There was movement off to his right and Nikki rose from a chair and walked to the bed. Why was Nikki in his room?

"Charlie, how are you feeling?"

"Amita where is she? What's happening?" He had no time to wonder about Nikki being there. Swinging his legs off the bed, Charlie tried to get up. He couldn't just lie here, he had to know what was happening with the others.

"Stay put. You won't help Amita by falling and hurting yourself more. I'll call the doctor for you. He'll update you on everyone else. Okay?" Nikki pushed the call button and held Charlie in place as she spoke.

Charlie realized his arm was now bandaged and the pain was considerably less. As he looked up again to ask Nikki more questions, the doctor walked in.

"Professor Eppes. My name is Doctor Soames. I attended to you when you were brought in. I also attended to your brother, Don."

Not giving the doctor time to say any more Charlie cut in, "What about Amita and the baby. Do you know how they are? I have to see them." Again he tried to get off the bed, and again Nikki stopped him.

"They had to remove the baby by C-section, as it was in distress when they arrived at the hospital," Doctor Soames replied. "You have a healthy baby girl."

While this statement registered with him, it was not what Charlie wanted to hear. "And Amita? How is she?"

"In surgery. That's all I know. Your dad and the other FBI agent are also in surgery." Pushing Charlie back down, he continued, "your brother is being moved into a room as we speak. Let me check your arm so I can release you. Then I want you to go and sit with your brother and I'll have each surgeon come in and talk to you when they're done. Okay?"

"Okay," Charlie said with a sigh as he allowed Doctor Soames to check him out. He knew that if Amita was in surgery at least she was still alive. He'd have to just wait, and at least he could see how Don was.

"You're good to go," Doctor Soames said as he put away his equipment. "But don't over do things. I want to see you tomorrow so I can check that wound." Walking towards the door he turned back, "I'll get you Don's room number. Stop at the desk on your way out."

"Let me help you up Charlie," Nikki said, as she held his good arm while Charlie swung his legs off of the bed.

Charlie was glad of her support as his legs threatened to collapse under him as he stood.

"You okay?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy. But I'm okay now." Moving out of her grasp, Charlie headed to the door not waiting to see if she followed.

At the desk he was told that Don was in room 403 and that the elevators were over to the right. Charlie turned to head that way and found Nikki falling into step beside him.

"You're coming with me?" If Don was awake then Nikki being in his room made sense. "Don't tell me, you're my bodyguard, right?"

"That's right. The last thing Don did before they took him to surgery was to tell Liz that you were to have a guard. So think of me as glue. Where you go, I go." With that Nikki pushed the elevator button.

Room 403 was not far from the elevators and as they entered they found Robin sitting beside Don's bed. Liz was standing by the window looking out. Charlie's mind registered that there was another empty bed in the room. But he only had eyes for Don.

Don looked pale, but he was not hooked up to a myriad of machines as Charlie had feared he would be. There was only an oxygen cannula and IV's.

Robin rose and walked over to Charlie and hugged him. "Are you alright Charlie? Come over here and sit down." She led Charlie over to the chair she'd been sitting in. Liz brought over another chair for Robin, then went back to stand by the window. Nikki stayed standing by the door. Charlie registered all of this, even though he only focused on Don.

Don appeared to be asleep, so Charlie took Robin's hand as he felt the guilt from before rise up in him again. "Robin I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No Charlie, it's not." Charlie jumped as Don spoke. "This is the NSA's fault. They should have been protecting you."

"And we will from now on." Charlie turned to see that Agent Farmer had stepped into the room, only to find his progress blocked by Nikki who's gun was pointing at his head. Charlie saw that Liz also had her gun drawn and pointed at the agent.

"I don't think so," Don replied. "My people will guard Charlie. You go clean up your mess and find the people who did this."

Without coming any further into the room, Agent Farmer spoke to Charlie. "Charlie I'm sorry for what's happened. We really thought you were in no danger, but we have now found the leak and hope to have the others in custody soon."

Charlie just stared at the agent. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. But apparently Don could. In a chilling voice he said, "Thanks for the update. Now I suggest you leave."

With a last look at Charlie, Agent Farmer turned and left.

Nikki and Liz holstered their guns and Don relaxed back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

Robin spoke quietly to Charlie. "Do you know how Amita is yet Charlie?"

Just as quietly, Charlie replied, "no, she's still in surgery. But the doctor told me they delivered the baby. It's a girl."

Robin smiled. "That's great Charlie. Have you been to see her yet?"

Charlie shook his head. "I can't." Then he found himself telling Robin his worst fear. "I'm afraid if I go to see her, then I'll lose Amita."

Robin pulled Charlie into a hug. "Oh Charlie, that's not going to happen. You have to believe that Amita will pull through this. Come. I'll go with you if you want?"

Charlie was so grateful for Robin suggesting this, as he could not have gone alone. But before they could do anything, a surgeon walked into the room. "I'm Doctor Ford. I was the surgeon for Alan Eppes and I'm here to give you an update."

"How is he doctor?" Don asked.

"The surgery went very well. He had a bullet wound to his right shoulder and we removed the bullet with no problems. He lost a lot of blood which we're replacing. They'll be bringing him in here in a few minutes. We thought you would like to have him close by."

"Yes. Thank you Doctor Ford." Robin spoke for them all.

As the doctor turned and left Charlie looked at Don. The relief he felt was also evident on Don's face. Looking at Robin, Charlie said, "let's wait until after dad's brought in before we go." Robin nodded in agreement.

Within half an hour, Alan was wheeled into the room and placed in the other bed. He had the obligatory oxygen and IV's, but also a heart monitor.

Charlie watched the steady rhythm play across the screen and found it soothing somehow. It meant his dad was okay.

He still sat on the other side of Don's bed and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make himself get up and go over to Alan's bed. The guilt from before was still invading his mind.

Alan was awake and looking from Charlie to Don and then back again. Charlie could tell that questions were coming and he wasn't sure he was up to answering them. He'd known the guilt had reappeared on his face the moment Alan had been wheeled in. He also knew that Don had seen this and was not about to let him wallow in that guilt. Looking at Don's face, Charlie knew that Don figured now was as good a time as any to clear the air.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Time for Charlie to meet his daughter.

**Chapter Five**

"Nikki. Liz. Could you give us a few minutes please?"

"Sure Don," Liz answered, "we'll be right outside." Liz pushed away from the window and held the door for Nikki as they left the room.

As Don opened his mouth to speak, Charlie decided to beat him too it.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. Those men were after me. I got everyone shot." Charlie paced over to the window, standing with his back to the room.

"What are you talking about Charlie? What men were after you?" Alan sounded confused and Charlie knew he had no idea what he was talking about or why he looked so dejected.

Charlie made no move to turn around, or to answer Alan. He couldn't bring himself to explain this to his dad. He could see Don's reflection in the window and knew that Don was going to come to his rescue, once again.

Don explained everything to Alan. Charlie just stood and stared out the window. When he reached the part about Amita and the baby, Robin walked over to Charlie and put an arm around his waist. She pulled him to her allowing his head to rest on her shoulder. By the time Don was finished, Alan was looking at Charlie with concern.

"Charlie, come over here and sit with me a minute."

When Charlie didn't move, Alan tried again. "Charlie. Please. Come over here. I need to talk to you."

Robin took Charlie's hand and led him over to Alan, snagging one of the chairs on the way. She pushed Charlie down into it. Charlie hadn't looked up at Alan but was studying his own feet.

"Look at me Charlie." When Charlie didn't respond Alan repeated. "Look at me Charlie." Slowly Charlie lifted his head, but couldn't quite meet Alan's eyes.

"Charlie, none of this is your fault. No one is blaming you, except you." Shifting awkwardly in the bed, Alan tried to sit up a little higher. Robin immediately walked over and raised the head of the bed for him.

"Thanks Robin, that's better."

"Now Charlie. I don't blame you and neither does Don. I know that Amita will not blame you and from what Don just told me, Colby pulled you down to protect you, so there's no way he'll blame you. So please, stop this and go see you daughter before she gets any older."

Finally looking at Alan, Charlie relaxed a little. He'd been so sure everyone would blame him the way he blamed himself. He couldn't have dealt with that, and the numbers in his head had been trying to take over, the way they had years ago when his mother died. "Dad. I was so scared. I could have lost all of you." Charlie moved over and sat on the side of Alan's bed. Taking his father's hand in his, he continued, "Amita told me that if I had to choose between her and the baby, I was to choose the baby."

Unable to meet Alan's eyes any more, Charlie said what was really upsetting him so much. "Dad, how can I face either of them knowing that I would have chosen Amita over the baby. I couldn't live without her dad. She means everything to me."

"You didn't have to make that decision Charlie. The emergency room staff made the decision to take the baby and I believe that Amita will pull through the surgery. So stop beating yourself up about something that you had no control over and go see your baby. Now."

"Come on Charlie, let's go see your daughter." Robin took Charlie's hand and started to lead him from the room. Charlie was feeling so much better. His dad was right. He'd not had to make that decision, so he needed to let it go.

"Do you have your phone Charlie?" Don asked.

"Yes." Charlie replied with a puzzled look.

"Good. Then I want to see pictures when you come back. Okay buddy?"

"Sure Don. I think I can do that." Looking back at Alan before he left, Charlie continued, "so you'll want pictures of your granddaughter too I guess?"

"Damn right Charlie. I bet she's as beautiful as her mother."

Charlie followed Robin to the nursery. Nikki and Liz followed a few steps behind. They stopped at the nurse's station, then were lead over to where "Baby Eppes" was lying in a bassinet. The two agents stayed by the nurse's station and watched. The nurse picked up the baby and handed her to Charlie.

Charlie looked into his daughter's eyes and fell in love. They were so like Amita's that he found tears running down his face as he kissed her forehead.

Robin reached out and wiped away the tears, then asked Charlie for his phone. "I'll take some pictures while you hold her."

After a number of pictures with Charlie holding his daughter, Robin then took some more after he placed her back in the bassinet.

As they stood there looking down at the baby, a nurse approached them. "Professor Eppes? Your wife's surgeon is waiting to speak to you in your brother's room. He's asked that you return there."

Fear sprang to life in Charlie's mind. "We'll go back right now," he said as he turned and hurried out of the nursery, Robin and the two agents not far behind him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Now we get to find out about Amita and Colby.

**Chapter Six**

Charlie burst into the hospital room looking around for the surgeon. He saw a capable woman eyeing him steadily.

"Professor Eppes? I'm Doctor Franks. I operated on your wife." She shook Charlie's hand and continued, "the surgery went very well considering we had to remove the baby first."

Charlie walked over and slumped in the chair by Alan's bed. He never took his eyes off the doctor as she continued talking.

"The bullet hit Amita's right lung, but we were able to repair the damage. We do have her on a respirator at the moment, but it is only a precaution and we will be removing it tomorrow. She should make a full recovery." Smiling the doctor then asked, "Would you like to go see her? She's being moved into a room on this floor as we speak."

Charlie sighed with relief but found it hard to get the words out past the lump in his throat. "Yes. Please take me to her."

"I'll come with you Charlie, if that's okay doctor? I know that these two," Robin swept her arm around between Don and Alan, "would like a first hand account of Amita's condition."

"Yes that's fine with me. Come this way both of you." Charlie followed as the doctor and Robin exited the room.

Charlie stopped short as he entered Amita's room. There were so many machines hooked up to her it was hard to find Amita amongst them all.

"I know it looks a little scary," the doctor said watching Charlie take in all the machines, "but we're just being cautious. By tomorrow a lot of these machines will be gone."

Charlie slowly approached the bed, searching for his wife under all the tubes and cables. She was there, but she looked so unlike Amita that Charlie had a hard time believing that she was really alive.

Sinking down into a chair beside the bed, he gasped, "Oh Amita. What have I done to you?"

Robin walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Charlie, don't go there again. You know this is not your fault. You did not do this to Amita."

Robin placed Charlie's hand over Amita's as it lay on the bed. "Here, hold her hand for a while, you'll feel better for it." Charlie was grateful that Robin was there.

Doctor Franks was still in the room checking the machines and looking at Amita's chart. "You can only stay a few minutes Professor. Amita needs to rest, and I think so do you." She looked pointedly at Charlie's left arm. Putting the chart down, she headed for the door. "I suggest that you go home soon and come back in the morning. We'll be taking Amita off the respirator then. She may wake up by tomorrow afternoon."

Robin left after the doctor. Charlie sat for a while longer holding Amita's hand and talking quietly to her about the beautiful baby in the nursery.

When Charlie crossed back to room 403, he found Nikki and Liz both sitting in chairs outside the door.

"Do you really think someone will try something here in the hospital?" Charlie asked Liz.

"Don just wants to keep you safe Charlie. We'd," she indicated Nikki and herself, "rather sit here and not be needed, than not be sitting here and someone tried to hurt you again."

"Well thank you Liz. Nikki. I really appreciate you looking out for me. Am I allowed to go back to the house later?"

It was Nikki that answered. "No Charlie. We have a safe house we'll take you to when you're ready."

"Okay. But I'm not leaving until I hear how Colby is." Charlie looked down at his watch. "It's been hours."

"Yeah. I know. But no news is good news. Right?" Liz said.

"I hope so," Charlie said as he pushed open the door to the room.

Charlie found three sets of eyes watching him expectantly. "What?" he said.

"I'm worried about you kiddo," Alan answered. "You look exhausted. We were talking and we think you really should go home and rest."

"Can't do that dad. Not allowed to go back to the house." Charlie looked at Don as he said this knowing that Don already knew he would be going to a safe house and not to the Craftsman. "And, I'm waiting for Colby's doctor to come in before I leave."

"Do you know where Colby was hit?" Alan asked.

Just like that the guilt was back. "Colby pulled me down and protected me Dad. He took one of the bullets meant for me." Charlie couldn't help himself, the guilt just kept coming.

"Actually, Agent Granger took two bullets. That's why it's taken me so long to repair the damage." Swinging around Charlie found yet another surgeon standing in the doorway.

"Is Colby alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, he will be in time. I'm Doctor Holmes by the way. Colby had a bullet wound to his shoulder which did not pose too much of a problem, although it bled a lot. It was the wound to his lower back that caused the most worry. It narrowly missed his kidney but did do a lot of damage to his intestines. We managed to repair everything but he will have to be watched carefully in case of infection. We'll be keeping him in ICU for a few days so that he can be monitored."

"Can I go see him doctor?" Charlie ran his hand through his hair. The pain killers were wearing off and his arm was really starting to ache. "He was hurt saving me you see."

"Not at this time. Tomorrow you can see him." With that the doctor turned and left the room.

Walking over to the chair between the two beds, Charlie sank down into it. He knew that Don would see the guilt and pain on his face so he didn't try to hide it.

"Go with Liz and Nikki, Charlie, you need to rest. Come back tomorrow." Don looked intently at his brother.

Pulling himself together, Charlie stood up. "I will Don. In a couple of minutes. First, I'd like to introduce dad to his granddaughter." Charlie took out his cell phone and brought up the pictures Robin had taken earlier. "Dad, meet Margaret Emily Eppes."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So this is the last chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed the story. I'd love more people to review now that it's done.

**Chapter Seven**

Charlie was back at the hospital by 10 am the next day. Liz and Nikki had taken him to the safe house and stayed with him. He'd slept better than he would've thought after the events of the previous day. Of course the pain medicine he'd taken for his arm helped.

His first stop was the ICU on the ground floor. Colby was doing better and had woken up. Charlie was allowed to see him for a few minutes.

Charlie slid into the chair by Colby's bed. "Colby, I wanted to thank you for saving my life. If you need anything. . ."

Colby pushed the button to raise the head of his bed. "Thanks Charlie. I'm glad you're okay. Was Don hurt? I thought I saw him try to reach you too."

"Yes, he was shot in the side, but he's doing well." Charlie couldn't stop the sad look that crossed his face as he spoke. Apparently the look wasn't lost on Colby.

"Who else was hurt Charlie?" he asked.

"Colby, they sprayed the whole house with bullets. My dad was hit in the shoulder." Charlie had to swallow before he could continue.

"And Amita?" Colby prompted.

"Amita was hit in the side. It punctured her lung." Charlie paused and realized that Colby was thinking the worst by the look on his face. "Oh no. She's going to be okay. But they had to take the baby."

"Oh Charlie, I'm sorry."

"What? Oh. She's alright. The baby I mean. Here look." Charlie pulled out his phone and brought up the pictures. "This is Margaret Emily Eppes."

"She's beautiful Charlie. Just like her mom."

"Thanks Colby." Just then a nurse came in and told Charlie he'd have to leave. "I'll come see you later Colby. I'll let Nikki come in now."

Charlie turned and left as Nikki came in. He smiled to himself. He'd have to ask Don about Colby and Nikki. He was sure something was going on, or it should be by the look on Nikki's face.

Next Charlie stopped off to check on his daughter. The nurse said she was doing very well. "Can I take her up to meet her grandfather and uncle? They're in room 403."

"Yes. Professor Eppes. I'll have a nurse bring her up in a few minutes. If your wife is awake she can take the baby in to see her as well."

"Thank you. I'm not sure she's awake yet. Her doctor thought not 'til this afternoon." Charlie was glad the nursery staff were so understanding and helpful.

"Okay. When she does wake up call down and we'll have the baby brought up."

As Charlie and Liz entered room 403, they found Agent Farmer talking to Don. Alan appeared to be asleep.

"Hey," Don said in greeting as Charlie entered. "Agent Farmer just came by to let us know that they caught the rest of the people who tried to kill you Charlie." Don looked better than he had the previous day and was allowed out of bed to sit in a chair.

"I'm so glad you caught them. And I appreciate you coming to tell us, but after everything that has happened I'd like you to leave." Charlie turned and held the door open.

Agent Farmer looked sad, but he headed for the door. As he passed Charlie he said, "I'm sorry Charlie. You have every right to be angry and upset at the NSA but I hope you'll forgive us."

Charlie simply pushed the door closed behind the agent without saying anything.

Alan, who was not asleep like Charlie thought, spoke up. "Charlie, that was harsh. He admitted they were wrong. And they did catch the people responsible."

"Maybe Dad. But you were all hurt because of the NSA. It will take some time for me to forgive them. If ever."

Liz had gone to sit over by Don and was quietly talking to him. Charlie walked over to the chair by Alan's bed and sat down with a sigh. Taking the book bag he'd been carrying, he placed it on the floor.

"I arranged for a nurse to bring the baby up, Dad. They should be here any minute." Just as Charlie finished speaking, a nurse walked in with the baby. Charlie stood and carefully took the baby from her.

"I'll return in fifteen minutes to take her back to the nursery," she said as she quietly left the room.

After kissing her forehead lightly, Charlie took his daughter and placed her on Alan's lap so he could hold her with his good arm.

"Charlie she's beautiful." Alan seemed unable to say any more, the emotion of holding his first grandchild overwhelmed him.

Liz helped Don up and walked him over to the chair next to Alan's bed. After about five minutes of watching Alan hold Margaret and coo at her, Don spoke up. "Do you think I could hold her for a few minutes? I think I need to practice."

"Oh, of course Don," Alan said with a guilty look. "I didn't mean to monopolize her." Liz, who was still standing by Don, took the baby and placed her in Don's arms.

Charlie could only smile. It was great to see his dad so happy and the smile that lit up Don's face as he held his niece was amazing. It was hard to believe that it was only yesterday that they had almost all died. As that thought crossed his mind, Charlie lost his smile and sadness overwhelmed him.

With a sigh, Charlie picked up his book bag and headed for the door. "I'm going over to Amita's room now. You guy's look after Margaret until the nurse comes back. She won't be long."

The first thing Charlie noticed as he walked into Amita's room, was there were far less machines hooked up to her. The respirator was gone and had been replaced by a nasal cannula.

Robin was sitting in the chair next to the bed, reading. She smiled at Charlie as she rose to leave.

"Thanks for being here Robin, I'll take over now," Charlie said quietly.

As Robin passed, she reached out and hugged him. Charlie returned the hug gratefully. "Baby Margaret is in Don and Dad's room." Looking at his watch Charlie continued, "she should be there for another five minutes."

"Thanks Charlie. I'll go get acquainted." Robin kissed Charlie lightly on the cheek. "Amita's going to be fine."

"I know." Charlie sighed, then moved towards the bed as Robin left. He sat next to the bed and lifted Amita's hand to his lips. Kissing it he felt tears come to his eyes. Amita looked so much better than she had the day before. He could almost believe that Robin was right and she would be okay.

Charlie pulled some math papers he needed to grade out of his book bag. Settling the chair close to the top of the bed, Charlie pulled out a red pen. "Amita, I'm going to mark some test papers. I'll read them to you as I go and you let me know if you have any comments to make." He started reading the first paper. He was still reading aloud and marking papers two hours later when the doctor came in to check on Amita.

Charlie moved out of the way and watched as she went about her job. When the doctor was done she smiled. "She's doing really well and should wake up anytime now."

After thanking her, Charlie reclaimed his seat and resumed his reading. He was on the last paper when he saw Amita's hand move. Then in a weak voice she said, "Charlie, that was the best paper so far."

"So you were listening." Charlie said with a smile.

Charlie took Amita's hand in his. "I love you. I'm sorry this happened because of me." There was the guilt again. He'd thought he'd overcome it.

"Charlie, am I going to die?"

"What? No you're not going to die Amita." What was she thinking. Did she really feel she was going to die?

"Well, if I'm going to be fine, then lose the guilt. This was not your fault." Then as Charlie watched, the smiled slipped from Amita's face to be replaced by fear. "The baby? Is that why you feel so guilty?"

Easing onto the bed Charlie stroked Amita's face. "No love. The baby is fine. It's a girl. Margaret Emily Eppes, just like we decided."

"Oh. I want to see her Charlie."

"Okay. But lie still. I'll let your doctor know you're awake, then I'll have Margaret brought up from the nursery." Smiling, Charlie left the room in search of the doctor. He found her at the nurse's station. As the doctor headed to Amita's room, Charlie used the phone to call the nursery to have the baby brought up.

Charlie entered room 403 and found Don sitting in a chair by Alan's bed. The two were watching an old episode of Taxi on TV.

"Amita's awake!" he said. "The doctor's checking her out now. Then they're bringing the baby up." He knew he had a stupid smile on his face, but he couldn't help it. The world seemed to be righting itself.

"That's great Charlie. If you get a chance, bring her in here again. I'd love to see my granddaughter."

"Okay." Charlie saw the doctor coming out of Amita's room as he headed back. "Well doctor?"

"She's looking really good. Better than I'd hoped. The sight of her baby can only help." Smiling, she headed off down the hall.

Charlie found Amita sitting up smiling. The nurse had just placed Margaret in Amita's arms. As Charlie watched he felt his heart skip a beat. They looked so perfect together.

Charlie produced his cell and took a picture before Amita realized he was there. Then, as the nurse left, Charlie walked over to the bed and kissed the foreheads of the two people who were so special to him.

What he'd done to deserve such happiness he didn't know. But after thinking he'd lost Amita six months ago, and nearly losing her now, Charlie realized that he had to let go of the fear he'd been carrying and embrace life. He had a daughter now, and maybe in a couple of years they'd have a son. Then their family would be complete.

Pulling the chair closer to the bed, Charlie couldn't help smiling as he sat down and watched Amita kiss their daughter then smile at him. "She's perfect Charlie. Next time let's try for a boy."

The End


End file.
